


Pécaris, griffons et raies des bois

by Halebop



Category: Hero Corp (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, du coup j'ai écrit une fic juste sur ça, enjoy !, je veux juste savoir d'ou sortent leurs animaux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: Avant que Marie, Alan, Steve et les autres s'installent dans le Village que l'agence leur a trouvé, viens le problème de leur protection.C'est ainsi que survient une conversation entre Marie et Neil Mac Kormack, sur un Super-héro oublié et les créations étranges qu'il a laissé derrière lui...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Pécaris, griffons et raies des bois

\- Marie, je vois vraiment pas quel est le rapport avec le projet de tous vous envoyer en Lozère.

\- Attend, Neil, je cherche sa bande dessinée...

\- C'est ce que vous vouliez, non ? un endroit calme et tranquille, à l’abri des missions... Non vraiment je vous pas le problème.

\- Non mais tu vas voir ! Ah, voilà. Tout a commencé avec Mix Man. "Ce nouveau Super-héros s'est inscrit à Hero Corps lors de la vague des années 80-90, ou presque une personne sur trois avait des pouvoirs. Le problème, c'est que lui il voulait pas avoir des pouvoir, ou en tout cas pas les siens. Il voulait continuer à être Gérard Patachon, boulanger de son état, et laisser ces histoires derrière lui. Malheureusement, lors d'un regrettable accident impliquant Anguille-Man et Captain Albatros, il se retrouva forcé de demander la protection de la compagnie de Super-héros." C'est lui.

\- Et ? En quoi un péquenaud des années 80 nous aidera ? Je sais même pas si il est encore vivant !

\- Non, il est mort y a deux-trois ans.

\- Marie, j'ai tout le respect du monde pour toi mais je vais commencer à en avoir ras la casquette, là.

\- Mais attend, roh ! Gérard c'était un type cool. Je crois qu'il a fini par bosser dans la cafétéria de... ah, voilà, il est dessiné ici. Ouf, les styles graphismes de l'époque, c'était pas ça, hein. Oh regarde j'y suis ! Et là c'est Alan ! Roh qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'air idiot avec sa perruque... Tu sais qu'il prévoit d'ouvrir un bar dans le village, Alan ?

\- Non, par contre j'en ai un peu rien à foutre.

\- Oui bon pas la peine d'être désagréable... Bon. Gérard détestait son pouvoir, mais plein de Super-vilains auraient aimé l'avoir à leur service, du coup on l'a gardé là. Et Klaus, je sais pas si tu vois, c'est le petit-fils de Captain Lifting, il va s'installer au village avec nous, eh bien lui il était complètement fan de Mix Man. Il passait toutes ses journées à aller le voir en cuisine ou à essayer de l'entrainer vers le jardin.

\- Mais c'était quoi, son pouvoir, à la fin !

\- Il... euh... alors en fait il pouvait mixer... bon, en fait... Tu vois les griffons?

\- Les trucs mythologiques à tête d'aigle et corps de lion ?

\- Oui !

\- Bah ouais, je vois, et alors ?

\- Bah voilà, c'était ça son pouvoir.

\- Il pouvait se transformer en griffon ?

\- Non ! Roh, je sais pas comment expliquer, fallait plus le voir... En gros, il... Pouvait prendre deux animaux et les faire devenir un.

\- Il mixait les animaux pour en faire des nouveaux ?

\- Ouais, voilà.

\- Bah c'était pas si compliqué à expliquer.

\- Non, bon, d'accord.

\- Mais bon, du coup, il avait quoi ce mec ?

\- Non mais j'y arrive ! Klaus, du coup, voulais absolument qu'il lui fasse des animaux pour lui. Au début ça commençait petit, genre une araignée et une mouche, des trucs comme ça.

\- Une araignée et une mouche ? Mais il voulait créer quoi avec ça ?

\- Alors ça aucune idée. En plus ce qu'il voulait faire ça avait pas beaucoup d'importance, vu que Gérard il contrôlait pas.

\- Il contrôlait pas quoi ?

\- Bah ce qu'il transformait !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Non, pas comme ça, plus... "comment" il les transformait. Par exemple, un jour Klaus avait réussi à enfermer un poney et un aigle dans une salle au 8e étage, me demande pas comment, et ensuite il y a trainé Mix Man pour qu'il lui fasse un griffon, justement. Mais avec Gérard c'était toujours un peu aléatoire, donc Klaus s'est retrouvé avec un poney à bec.

\- Un poney à bec ? ... Mais c'est complément con comme pouvoir si il contrôle pas ce qu'il ajoute !

\- Ah bah ça...

\- Bon. Et l'aigle ?

\- Bah quoi l'aigle ?

\- Bah je sais pas moi, le reste de l'aigle, il est devenu quoi ?

\- Il est rien devenu, vu que l'aigle et le poney on fait un seul animal !

\- Le reste de l'aigle à disparu ? ... Mais quel pouvoir à la con.

\- C'est pas moi qui vais te contredire. Mais en même temps, les années 90... Tu te souviens de Captain Démographie ?

\- Oula, non, mais avec un nom comme ça...

\- Il pouvait te dire combien il y avait d'habitants dans n'importe quelle agglomération.

\- Et ?

\- Et c'est tout.

\- Roh putain... on acceptait vraiment n'importe qui à l'époque... bon, et Mix Man du coup ?

\- Mix Man il était pas sur le terrain, au moins.

\- Tu m’étonnes.... Attend, Captain Démographie l'était ?

\- Ouais...

\- Mais quelle bande de bras cassés...

\- Je te le fais pas dire... Mais écoute ça : Klaus trouvait le pouvoir de Mix Man tellement intéressant que il lui a demandé de "mixer" énormément d'animaux au fur et à mesure des années. La plupart c'était très cons, comme tu peux imaginer. Il avait aussi tendance à vouloir mixer tout ce qui lui semblait "cool" et à adorer le résultat, peu importe si c'était bien ou pas. D'après les archives il l'a fait assez pour pouvoir créer des espèces entières. Je sais pas si tu te souviens des cochons-crocodiles ?

\- Oh merde ça me dit quelque chose ! Les trucs avec les plumes, là ?

\- Exactement. C'est lui qui avait fait ça, avec des crocodiles, des condors et des... sangliers ou un truc comme ça, mais en très petit. Il les adorait.

\- Elles mettaient un bazar ces bestioles ! On avait fini par les envoyer en Amérique du Sud, non ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, chez le mec à la tête de rocher.

\- John ?

\- Non, l'autre, c'était un mutant, il contrôlait pas. Bref, écoute-moi : ces trucs c'est pas les seuls qu'il avait fait mixer assez pour en faire une nouvelle espèce. Dans les archives, j'ai retrouvé des sortes de raies volantes qu'on a planqué dans des bois près de chez Berger, en France, et des moutons-scorpions qui ont été gardé dans les montagnes. Il y avait aussi des murènes-flamant-rose mais apparemment l'espèce s'est éteinte il y a un moment.

\- Ah bordel, c'est de lui que ça vient ? J'ai reçu des lettres sur les raies mais je croyais que c'était une blague, moi !

\- Ah non, elles sont bien là.

\- Roh merde...

\- Mais justement j'ai une solution !

\- Une solution à quoi ?

\- Une solution pour... protéger le futur village... et pour te débarrasser des complaintes à propos de ces animaux.

\- ...Marie...

\- Moi, je trouve que ça se tente. Je veux dire, la Lozère c'est plein de forêts, les raies et les moutons y seraient tranquille, et aucun civil oserait s'approcher du village. En plus, des moutons en liberté dans les champs, ça pourrait servir de couverture.

\- Et si un civil se fait piquer, hein ?

\- Il parait que leur venin n’est pas mortel, juste super hallucinogène. Les civils piqués vont dire n'importe quoi, personne ne remontera jusqu'à nous. En plus, s’ils disent qu'ils se sont fait piquer pas un mouton, qui les croira, eh ?

\- C'est pas faux... et les cochons-crocodiles ?

\- Ca j'ai pas encore d'idée, c'est plus compliqué parce que ils ressemblent pas à des cochons du tout...

\- Merde... Eh, attend, t'as bien dit que ce Kraigh, là, Korentin, le mec que tu m'as dit avait commencé tout ça...

\- Gérard ?

\- Non, pas Gérard, l'autre !

\- Ah, Klaus ?

\- Ouais, voilà, lui. Il va bien venir au village aussi ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu crois qu'il serait content de retrouver ses cochons ?

\- Roh bas ça carrément, eh ! quand on lui a enlevé il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, le pauvre.

\- Bah voilà ! Dis-lui d'aller chercher ses trucs au fin fond de l’Amérique du Sud, je vais dire à Berger et à je-sais-plus-qui de ramener les autres animaux vers la Lozère, et bam ! protection gratuite !

***

\- Allo, Neil ?

\- Marie ? T'es déjà au village ?

\- Ouais, l'ordinateur fonctionne super bien !

\- Bah cool ! Tu voulais un truc un particulier ou c'était juste pour donner des nouvelles ?

\- Non, c'était juste pour te dire que les Klaus est revenu aujourd'hui avec ses pécaris et je l'ai jamais vu si content ! Il courait partout et installait sa grange, on aurait dit qu'il jouait au civil comme quand il était petit, c'était adorable !

\- Je suis content de l'apprendre. Eh, d'ailleurs ça me fait penser, t'aime le fromage de moutons ?

\- Euh... Ouais ça va ?

\- Je t'en mettrait dans la prochaine livraison du coup, la bonne femme qui surveillait les moutons-scorpions m'en a envoyé un plein panier pour nous remercier de l'avoir débarrassé des bêtes.

\- Ah tant mieux, contente que ça ait aidé ! ...Quoi ? ...Bon, désolée je dois te laisser, Dan dit qu'il faut laisser l'ordinateur refroidir. Passe une bonne journée, Neil !

\- Au revoir ! Et merci encore pour ça !

\- Oh, faudrait remercier Klaus, en vrai. Je vais lui donner les fromages quand il arrivera. Allez, bisous-bisous !


End file.
